Lucy y ellos
by Sly Machin
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de Lucy y diferentes chicos. Séptimo Drabble "Cubelios. O más seximente dicho, Kinana": ¿Por qué Erick le hablaba? A Lucy todo le parecía divertido, por la cantidad de surrealismo de todo eso. ¡Erick le había pedido ayuda! Y eso no era lo más impactante...
1. Conejo de peluche

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

.

**Conejo de peluche**

**.**

Lucy lo recordaba. Siempre lo hacía, desde ese día, cuando ese chico de cabello oscuro la había ayudado a sacar a su conejito de un pozo.

Lucy también se había dado cuenta de que lo quería mucho y de que se había ganado todo cariño al devolverle sano y aunque un poco sucio, a su hermoso peluche que era regalo de Layla, su madre.

Ese día ella había salido con su madre. Ella tenía que ir a hacer algo a esa ciudad que Lucy desconocía de nombre. Solo tenía cerca de nueve años y estaba sentada en los ladrillos de ese pozo. Puesto que se había separado de su madre y su única compañía en ese momento era su conejo.

Luego todo fue muy rápido, un chico se acercó a ella, casi de su misma edad pero tal vez un poco mayor. Ella se exaltó tanto con su brusco "¡Hey!" que paso a llevar a su conejo con la mano haciendo que cayera dentro del pozo.

El chico bajo ahí haciendo magia. Que ella conocía por supuesto, según sabía su madre también podía hacer de ella. Pero lo que sorprendió a Lucy, a pesar de que seguía llorando, fue lo que hizo el chico.

Se puso en una extraña posición y de a poco se fue haciendo una larga escalera de hielo.

Era asombroso a los ojos de Lucy, el hielo brillaba ante la luz de el sol, pero no le cegaba los ojos. Al contrario, el efecto que se producía en el, hacía que pareciese que tenía algo dentro y tenía una mezcla de colores hermosa que la hipnotizaba.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo inconscientemente y no se dio cuenta. Pero de un momento a otro, el chico que había ido a buscar a su conejo salió de el pozo y se puso frente a ella extendiendo el peluche. Lo que logró que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer.

No sabía que la había llevado a hacer eso, pero le regaló una enorme y bonita sonrisa de felicidad, le dijo "Gracias" y le dio un abrazo.

Fue la primera vez que Lucy había abrazado a un chico, aunque eso no le interesaba por supuesto.

Porque Gray Fullbuster le había devuelto su posesión más preciada y se lo agradecía enormemente, pues aún guardaba ese peluche. Y aunque el no recordara que ella era esa niña rubia, sabía que algún día lo haría.

* * *

**Verán, estaba pensando en hacer un fic con drabbles de Lucy y diferentes chicos. El primero fue con Gray ya que he hecho uno con la misma situación, con otro propósito escrito en el drabble y desde la perspectiva de Gray. Era un reto, pero se me quedaron las ganas de hacerlo con Lucy. Así que lo he hecho en este porque aún me rondaba la idea.**

**Me gustaría que me dijerais por review si les ha gustado la idea y si desean a un chico en especifico para el siguiente drabble.**

**PD: Puse a Layla ya que es como "WI?". _Y si Lucy y Gray se hubieran conocido de pequeños? _Y ya que no tenía idea de que poner como razón para que Lucy estuviera ahí, Layla me llegó como un ángel xD. Digo, porque se que no es coherente la edad de Lucy con que Layla esté viva aún.**

**Así que al parecer es WI?, drabble y AU.**

**No lo había pensado antes...**

**¡Dejen sus opiniones! :)**


	2. Conejita playboy

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. Yo solo estoy prostituyendo a Lucy...**

**Aviso: Drabble re editado.**

* * *

**Conejita playboy**

**[Drabble]**

**.**

**.**

Un jodido traje de conejita playboy. Algún día encontraría a ese mastodonte en casa y entonces lo asfixiaría con su misma almohada mientras dormía.

—Vamos coneja, ve a ponértelo, no tengo mucho tiempo— escuchó que decía el chico de sus fantasías homicidas.

El asesinato tendría que acontecer en la noche, claramente. Sin nadie alrededor.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser un traje así?— preguntó con voz apagada.

—Porque yo lo digo, coneja. Vamos, apresúrate— gruñó al notar que al baile de Mirajane no le quedaba mucho para terminar.

Lucy miró a Gajeel a la cara y suspiró pesadamente.

—Dame una razón para hacer el ridículo— dijo derrotada.

Vio como Gajeel bufaba.

—No harás el ridículo, además a ti es la única que se le ve bien— murmuró con el ceño fruncido y la incitó a que lo tomara.

Podría decirse que ese era un cumplido por parte de Gajeel, y Lucy definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Así que a lo único que atinó, fue a sonrojarse y tomar el traje.

—Date prisa coneja, Juvia ya va a terminar— masculló mientras la arrastraba al vestidor.

—¡S-si!— exclamó cuando sintió que Gajeel cerraba la cortina bruscamente.

Soltó un suspiro y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a hacer. Se pondría ese vergonzoso y ridículo traje, saldría ahí fuera y acompañaría a Gajeel a hacer su presentación.

Lucy sabía que Gajeel disfrutaba cantando en el escenario, y también mostrarles a los demás lo que podía hacer.

Aunque eso fuera cantar como si de una mezcla entre elefante, rinoceronte, ballena y sirena se tratase...

Y ahí se encontraba ahora. Sobre el escenario, vestida vergonzosamente, roja hasta la médula, y al lado de Gajeel que cantaba a todo pulmón.

Siempre era lo mismo, le comenzarían a lanzar tomates, éste se exaltaría y todo terminaría en una pelea que destruiría todo. Pero ya que, Gajeel una vez más había hecho lo que le gustaba.


	3. Linda Lu

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece xD sino haría esto mismo con Lucy en la serie e-e.**

**.**

**Linda Lu**

**.**

**~Drabble~**

**.**

\- Mi cumpleaños, cumpleaños, cumplea-a-ños - canturreaba una Lucy de -ahora- ocho años mientras iba dando salititos por los pasillos.

Si, era el cumpleaños de Lucy y como pueden... leer, ella esta muy contenta por ello.

Entro estrepitosamente a el comedor y sonrió abiertamente. Vio como sus padres y su hermano estaban desayunando en ese momento.

\- He, pequeña - sonrió su padre poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazarla.

\- ¡Papi! - rió mientras se dejaba cargar.

Layla y Jellal sonrieron, observando como Jude besaba la mejilla de Lucy.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy - le susurró su padre al oído y esta soltó una risita por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

\- ¡Gracias papi! - lo abrazó.

Así fue como Lucy pasó su cumpleaños entre felicitaciones de las nanas, Caprico y abrazos por parte de todos.

Había recibido muchos regalos y los que más le gustaron hasta el momento fueron los de su madre, Marietta -la "nana superior"- y Caprico.

Layla le había dado una llave dorada muy bonita, era un colgante y no se lo había sacado en todo el día.

Marietta le había regalado un bonito pasador con una flor y Caprico un diario.

Los demás también le habían dado, pero estos le gustaron más que los otros.

Lo único que inquietaba a Lucy era que Jellal no le había dado nada. Y tampoco es que le importara mucho, pero Jellal siempre acostumbraba darle algo por muy pequeño que fuera. Así que en ese momento estaba triste.

Se estiró como una estrella en su cama y soltó un suspiro. Cuando de un momento a otro Jellal había entrado a su habitación.

\- Jellal - murmuro sorprendida al verlo.

\- Yo, Lu - sonrió el chico.

Jellal era su hermano mayor solo por un año, así que no había mucha diferencia y se entendían muy bien.

Lucy sonrió al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza luego de sentarse en la cama.

\- Hm, yo no diría que no así que... si, supongo que si - rió al tiempo que encendía la lampara de noche de su hermana y se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿Eh? - musitó Lucy con confusión.

\- Tu regalo - sonrió Jellal entregándole una cajita.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó entusiasmada mientas la abría.

\- No lo se...

Lucy vio atentamente lo que había en el interior de la caja y lo sacó con prisa.

Ante ella se encontraba un bonito conejo blanco de peluche, con unas pepitas negras como ojos y una nariz rosada. Además de que era muy suave y abrazable.

\- ¡Que lindo! - exclamó. Jellal le hizo una seña para que bajara el volumen y soltó una risita avergonzada -. Que lindo, Jellal. Muchas gracias - repitió mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Te mereces algo lindo después de todo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces tu también.

\- Si tu lo dices - rió el chico -. Pero ahora a dormir, Lu. Ya es algo tarde - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lucy hizo un puchero.

\- Pero Jellal...

\- Jellal nada, duérmete - dijo entre risas.

\- Entonces tu también - frunció el ceño.

Jellal divertido sonrió y apago la lampara a su lado.

\- Descansa, linda Lu.

* * *

**Esto debe de ser el fin del mundo...**

**Es raro que yo actualice días seguidos :v**

**¡Wii! Se me ocurrió algo para el Lucy y Jellal :3 Por suerte Shadow me lo pidió como hermanos porque no se me ocurría nada romance xD**

**Me has salvado jaja :P**

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado :D Con lo del Romeo/Lucy Friendship, no lo se, pero lo podría intentar :3**

**Diane, tu Lucy x Sting/Laxus (no quiero arruinar la sorpresa xD) está listo, pero creo que lo subiré mañana. **

**Sino presiento que me volveré loca xD.**

**Bai~**

**Se despide, Sly .w.**


	4. Lax-nii

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. Yo solo amo prostituir a Lucy.**

**Aviso: Drabble re editado.**

* * *

**Lax-nii**

**[Drabble]**

**.**

**.**

El rubio alzó una ceja en dirección al chico. De verdad que ese mocoso se estaba buscando una buena paliza con su actitud de sabiondo.

—No creo que sea bueno quitarle a una bella señorita...— se inclinó hacia la rubia detrás de Laxus, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el mayor gruñía —su vida social.

Laxus escuchó hasta el último momento, y cuando el muchacho dio por terminado su parloteo, sonrió malvadamente.

—¿Terminase ya, señor vida social?— preguntó mirándolo desde arriba como si fuera un pequeño insecto.

Lucy vio cómo parecía que su hermano crecía cada vez más o tal vez Eve era el que empequeñecía... o simplemente era demasiado bajito.

Ella era el expectante público y sabía que Laxus acabaría golpeando a su cita. Aunque sincerándose, muy poco le importaba, pues a ella también la estaba sacando de quicio con su tono similar al de un mayordomo.

Lo que hartaba a los Heartfilia viniendo de todos menos de Caprico, quien era, obviamente, el mayordomo de ellos.

Pues eran una de las familias más ricas de Fiore, y el culo millonario de su hermano estaba a punto de masacrar a Eve Tearm. En algún momento pensó en pedirles palomitas a los meseros del local, pero eso ya sería mucha molestia así que se conformó con unos chubies y una bebida. Y no es que Eve no le importara, claro que no...

—¿Eh?— murmuró el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Tus últimas palabras, Tearm?— soltó Laxus con una cara de disfrute, que Lucy casi se propone a salir a más citas para que su hermano arruinara.

—Eh... sí, digo... tú— titubeó —podrías... eh, ahhm...

—¿Nada?— sonrió —Pues entonces habrá que dejar mis modales de lado.

Y así fue como Eve se ganó la paliza del año. Podría decir siglo, pero está claro que habrá otro pobre diablo en lo que restaba del año.

—¿Nos vamos, Lucy?— preguntó caminando hacia ella, pisando al moribundo chico en el acto.

—Demonios, estaba a punto de pedir otro sobre de chubies— masculló con una sonrisa.

Laxus rodó los ojos, la tomó de la cintura y la dejó caer en su hombro, para así llevársela a casa.

—¿Te gusta llevarme colgando, no?— susurró.

—Tienes que pagar de alguna manera el hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Vaya, pero bien que disfrutas a las presas, Lax-nii— se burló.

El chico bufó.

—¿Qué te dije sobre eso?

—Es divertido... el principio es como _laxante_— rió Lucy.

—Cierra la boca, rubia— siseó.

—¡Pero si tú también eres rubio!— se carcajeó la chica.

—Mi próxima victima... ¿quién será?— cuestionó, intentando cambiar el tema.

Lucy sonrió abiertamente.

—Hoy en castellano Loke me invitó a salir.

—Perfecto, ese niño bonito ya me ha cabreado muchas veces con su tono de señor aristocrático— sonrió Laxus con malicia.

—Das miedo, Lax-nii— murmuró.

Lucy intentó reprimir la risa, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta, fue un gruñido y que su hermano la dejara caer. Seguro le quedaba un buen moretón el culo.


	5. Hero and Heroine

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Hero and Heroine**

**~Drabble~**

**.**

Lucy se mantenía aún a la lejanía, viendo a ese chico de cabello negro y piel pálida que la esperaba sentado en una silla de ese local.

Ella podía decir que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Él era muy amigable cuando entraba en confianza, era sensible y muy sentimental, aunque aveces se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. También, era muy fuerte en todo sentido.

Lo que más amaba Lucy de él, era su forma de ser. Además de que la hacía sentir especial, pues solo ella sabía como era en realidad.

Amaba su nombre, la forma en la que era con ella, amaba el sentido que daba a su nombre con solo decirlo, su manera de ver el mundo aunque no a todos le agradara y amaba que fuera todo lo opuesto a ella.

Mientras que ella era chillona -y lo aceptaba-, él era callado la mayoría de las veces. Cuando el era negro, ella era una mezcla de los colores más llamativos y raros. Las veces que ella era débil, él era fuerte por ella. Se entendían a pesar de esas grandes diferencias entre ellos.

Zeref, no creía en el destino o en las almas gemelas, pero ella sí. Y podía decir que ellos dos eran una pareja formada por el destino y porque sus almas y formas se complementaban encajando como el Yin y el Yang.

Lucy no podía decir que estarían juntos más allá de la muerte, pero confiaría en el destino y sonreiría.

No cualquier persona salvaba a alguien más de morir y años más tarde los dos se harían novios... ¿o si?

Lucy no lo sabe, pero sí sabe que ellos bien podían no ser una excepción. Podían haber miles de parejas que cumplieran con el "Los opuestos se atraen"...

Pero esas miles de parejas no habían sido salvadas por su opuesto. Y eso era algo por lo que Lucy consideraba que eran diferentes a los demás.

Sonrió, pensando que no debía hacerlo esperar más, así que se encaminó hacia él.

Cuando llegó, paso sus brazos por su cuello y junto sus manos frente a él. Sintió como el se exaltaba un poquito, pero confiaba en que él sabía quien era.

Y si tenía dudas, se las quitaría completamente.

\- Feliz primer aniversario, Zeref - susurró contra su oído -. Y gracias.

\- Gracias... ¿por qué? - preguntó el con parsimonia y algo de confusión bien disimulada, pero que no engañó a Lucy.

Ella soltó una risita y escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico.

\- Por salvarme esa vez. Zeref, ¿sabías que eres mi héroe? - murmuró con una sonrisa.

Él sabía que Lucy estaba sonriendo y por alguna razón le gustaba que él fuera su motivo.

\- Gracias a ti, Lucy. Tu sí que has sido mi heroína.

Zeref sonrió imperceptiblemente y agradeció, por primera vez, al destino. Él personalmente no creía en eso, pero tal vez, Lucy sería su razón para creer.

Zeref siempre había sido solitario dejando de lado el que fuera huérfano. Pero por lo menos nunca más estaría solo y Lucy siempre rogaba para ella poder estar siempre con ese chico con alma de triste niño, que era Zeref.

* * *

**Hi, le yo aquí de nuevo :v.**

**Petición pedida por mi jamor y amiga, Aisato. Mi fanática y amante pasional del crack, obsesionada con el ZeLu -y con razón xD-, por favor, espero que me haya salido bien :'v. Y sobre todo que se haya entendido.**

**Si no lo hizo, lo explicaré mejor.**

**_Zeref es un chico huérfano, quien no es muy aceptado por su manera de pensar -imagine que son pensamientos algo similares a los del anime. Partiendo porque Zeref no cree en nada, lo que se llama NADA-. Él se había escapado del orfanato a los quince años -tampoco fue adoptado por lo mismo, su manera de ser no les daba buena espina a los demás-. _**

**_Un día de esos, luego de que él se escapara. Ocurrió que pasó por un lugar en el que había habido un accidente -vosotros imaginaros el accidente, ahora mismo no tengo imaginación para más xD- y ahí es donde aparece Lucy._**

**_Zeref por alguna razón o impulso la salvó. Descubrió que ahora la chica no tenía padres por el mismo accidente y que no tenía donde ir. _**

**_Se hicieron amigos y al final luego de unos años -cuando tenían por eso de dieciocho- a Lucy le dio por besar al chico -tomando en cuenta que Zeref nunca le pediría que fuera su novia así que pongamosle que Lucy fue la que se lo pidió- y así fue como se hicieron novios._**

**_Ahora, la última frase de Zeref. Dice que Lucy es su heroína -no, no la droga... aunque no estaría mal que Lucy fuera como una droga para Zeref... ignoren eso ._. -, verán, pues esto lo dice con la intención de dar a entender que Lucy le dio lo que nadie más quiso o no se atrevió a darle._**

**_Porque digamos que Lucy es como la familia de Zeref..._**

**_¡Y eso! xD espero que ahora si se entienda bien si no lo entendieron :/._**

**Ennn fin xD...**

**Bai~**

**Se despide Sly, bien Slytherin B| -.w.-**


	6. La rubia y el oxigenado

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. Yo solo estoy prostituyendo a Lucy...**

**.**

**La rubia y el oxigenado**

**[Drabble]**

**.**

Lucy tenía una cara de poker esplendorosa.

¿Desde cuándo Sting era así?

En serio, Sting definitivamente no era ese tipo de hombres que hace todas las cosas, remplazando a una chica. Y de alguna manera, mucho menos si es su novia.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaría Sting Eucliffe cocinando?

Era algo... completamente irracional.

Lucy parpadeó, viendo como su novio hacía varias cosas a la vez. Bien podría compararse con la rapidez de una mujer, pero, el problema venía cuando había que probar.

Podía ser muy eficiente, pero el sabor era esencial.

De un momento a otro, escuchó el sonido que hacía el horno al momento que terminaba. Una especie de _¡ting!_, o algo parecido... aún no lo podía definir bien.

Esperad... ¿cuándo había hecho un postre? Como podéis deducir, ella ni cuanta se había dado.

—Mierda— susurró.

_Sí, mierda. Nadie te mandó a hacer esto_, pensó Lucy.

Del horno, apareció un bizcocho de chocolate con vainilla. Lucy, una vez más, se preguntó:

_¿Por qué mierda se veía tan bien?_

Pero eh, aún quedaba el sabor. Podía tener buena presentación, pero el sabor podía ser una mierda.

Lucy suspiró, cansada de no hacer nada, lo cuál en cierta parte, es ilógico.

—Abeja— lo llamó por su alias, aka sobrenombre, que ella le había puesto. Al igual que todos los demás.

—¿Qué quieres rubia, no ves que estoy ocupado?— dijo, dejando a una sorprendida Lucy.

No quería aceptarlo, pero casi una hora cerca de la cocina ya estaba afectando a su chico.

—Necesito saber el por qué de que estés cocinando— contestó.

Y al decir eso, supo de inmediato que Sting estaba sonriendo, y no era su típica sonrisa idiota, precisamente.

—Sólo diré que es una sorpresa— desde ese día, Lucy Heartfilia le tendría algo de rechazo a las sorpresas.

Con Sting, alias abeja, nunca se sabe que idioteces pueden suceder.

Al final, Sting había logrado terminar, y ella aún no sabía cuál era la jodida sorpresa.

Su novio plantó un platillo de tallarines, si queréis un nombre más sofisticado, espagueti. La casi obligó a comer y... ¿Cómo? Se preguntarán.

Fácil. Con la mirada.

No había sacado nunca sus ojos azules de ella, por lo menos hasta que se terminó el plato. Y luego, vino el bizcocho de chocolate y vainilla.

Tampoco le quitó la mirada de encima, pero ésta vez, por lo menos sonreía.

No, esperad, sonriendo daba aún más miedo.

Cuando Lucy logró terminar, aceptó para sus adentros, que el bizcocho no había quedado tan mal. Pero eso sí, no podía decir lo mismo del espagueti. Si había alguien que no conocía completamente la sal, era Sting.

—Entonces— comenzó, dejando el servicio al lado del plato —, ¿me dirás ya, por qué he tenido que verte en la cocina por casi dos horas?

Su sonrisa no se desvaneció, posiblemente, para el terror del ya afectado cerebro de Lucy, ésta se hizo más grande.

—¿Es que no lo recuerdas, rubia?— rió, divertido.

Lucy lo pensó por un momento, ¿aniversario? No. ¿Alguna otra estupidez? No.

Así que solo negó, un poco molesta con el tono burlón del oxigenado.

—No puede ser que no recuerdes tu cumpleaños— Sting se mordió el labio infer... ¿Había dicho que era su cumpleaños?

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!— exclamó, poniéndose de pie al instante.

Él rodó los ojos, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida. Espera, si la había hecho...

—Deberías saberlo ¿no crees, rubia?— Lucy enrojeció, tenía razón, el muy maldito.

La risa de Sting inundó los oídos de la chica, quien no podía con toda la vergüenza. _No pude haber olvidado mi cumpleaños_, lloriqueaba por dentro.

El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a su novia, la hizo girarse hacia él y le tomó el rostro. Estaba ardiendo de pura vergüenza, sonrió. Logró que lo mirara, dándole un golpecito en la frente y ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres una tonta, Rubia— susurró, para al momento, besarla.

Así que Lucy simplemente no pudo ni hacerle un espacio a avergonzarse, pues lo único que acabó inundando su mente, fueron los labios de Sting Eucliffe, **su** oxigenado.

* * *

**Creo que quedó algo Ooc... no me siento segura...**

**Pero bah, no se me venía nada a la mente y la abeja salvó el fic xD.**

**Hay que agradecerle :v**

**La verdad aún estoy preguntándome como hacer las últimas dos peticiones que recibí y no he hecho :B**

**Ustedes tienen verdaderas ocurrencias xDDD**

**Son demasiado creativos :'v, me hacen sufrir con sus ideas que a mi ni se me pasaron por la mente en algún momento.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza y gracias por todos los comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el ZeLu. También gracias a Sato por hacer que se me viniera una idea :'B.**

**Soy un fracaso...**

**Pero bah -denuevo-, recuerden que pueden hacer sus peticiones, yo haré lo que sea por cumplirlas y si no lo logro, pues me castigaré a mi misma xD.**

**Bye!**

**—Sly.**


	7. Cubelios O más seximente dicho, Kinana

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. Porque prostituiría a Lucy y porque YOLO.**

* * *

**.**

**Cubelios. O más seximente dicho, Kinana**

**[Parte I]**

**.**

Lucy parpadeó perpleja viendo al frente. A su lado se encontraba un Erik que bien podía pasar como un perro moviendo la cola. Y de un momento a otro, llamó su atención parándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

—De verdad necesito tu ayuda, rubia.

Últimamente todos le decían _rubia_. ¿Es que ninguno recordaba su nombre? Lu-cy. Lu. Cy. Era algo tan simple... ¡tenía tan solo dos sílabas y ningún acento! Y es que los que últimamente le decían rubia, siempre eran dragon slayers.

—¿Me pescas, rubia?— el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?— preguntó.

—Te lo he dicho ya dos veces— ladeó la cabeza.

_Cielos... que no sea cierto_. Se dijo.

El chico más conocido como Cobra, soltó un suspiro.

—Necesito tu ayuda con... con Cubelios— murmuró.

—Kinana, querrás decir— mencionó Lucy.

—Es una manera íntima de llamarla— se puso rojo.

La imagen llenó de diversión a Lucy. A pesar del surrealismo de todo.

—Y nada sexi— sonrió sin ganas.

Erik se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué propones entonces...— Lucy celebró mentalmente el que el chico haya olvidado...—, rubia?

_Falsa alarma_. Se derrumbó Lucy.


End file.
